Promise
by hichiigo
Summary: Romano heard what Antonio thinks of him.


**Title: **Promise

**Pairings:** Spain and S. Italy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH. ^^

**Warnings: **None. Just fluff.

* * *

><p>A certain young Italian opened his eyes only to be greeted by blinding light.<p>

Romano yawned while getting up, cursing yet again his Spanish boss and _boyfriend_.

"So nice to start a day, ha." He mumbled while folding the sheets. He stood up, put his slippers on and walked outside their room.

He quickly noticed the silence of the whole house. Usually, he can hear Antonio calling him already, saying that breakfast was ready.

Romano climbed down the stairs with his half-tired eyes. He walked towards the kitchen and pouted when he saw no Antonio there.

"Where is he, that freakin' bastardo…" He muttered, his eyebrows started to twitch uncontrollably.

"Oi, stupid Antonio! Where are you?" Romano shouted.

Hearing no one replied, he sighed and decided to eat whatever inside's the refrigerator.

After eating his supposed breakfast, Romano looked all over the house to find Antonio. After a few minutes of searching the whole house, he sighed in defeat and went upstairs to take a nap.

"You better be back once I wake up, bastardo…" And with that, he fell asleep, clutching the sheets at the side of the bed, wishing for Antonio to come back.

As soon as he heard laughter's outside, Romano quickly woke up. Seeing that it's already night, he cursed yet again, put his slippers on and ran outside of the room.

Romano almost jumped to skip the short staircase. He can hear the laughter getting louder and louder.

"_That damn bastardo! How dare he leave me without notice? Dammit!" _He thought. In spite of his cursing, Romano couldn't help but smile and get excited to see his lover.

As he was about to turn the knob…

"_Oi Tonio, where's Romano?"_ Romano's ears perked up, his body paused when he heard his nam. He realized it was that stupid Prussia's voice.

"_Ah? Romano?"_ He heard Antonio's voice. _What the hell's wrong with his voice? _Romano asked himself, leaning closely to the door to hear what they're talking about.

"_Well, it's obvious he's the reason why you're like that! Come on, tell me what happened to you…the awesome me will give you good advice, eh!"_ Romano made a face after hearing what Prussia said.

"_Reason? I don't need that bratty Romano anymore…! Always, always, always throwing me like that! He can't do anything on his own! If only I can get Feli and not him!" _Romano's eyes widened.

"_W-what's he saying?" _He asked himself, not noticing that hot tears were already flowing out from his eyes.

"So, in the end, he still favors Feliciano over me…" Romano mumbled, his shaking hands wiping the tears. "In the end, it's not me who he loves but still Feliciano."

He dropped his arms to the side, biting his lips so hard.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>The moment Antonio opened his eyes, he winced at the sudden light coming from the nearby window.<p>

"W-what happened?" He asked himself while rubbing the back of his messy hair.

He looked around the room and noticed a piece of paper lying on the night table.

"Huh?" Antonio reached for the paper and unfolded it.

After reading, he suddenly dashed out of their room.

The piece of paper remained lying on the bed.

"_Thank you for everything. I'm leaving."_

* * *

><p>"Nii-chan, what're you doing here?" Feli asked for the nth time.<p>

A sudden urge to kill suddenly rushed throughout Romano's veins. "For the last time, I told you I'm going to live here!"

Ludwig sighed as he put down the newspaper he was reading. Honestly, it's too hard to read something informational when Lovino's here.

"Nii-chan…" Feli mumbled, obviously worried about his brother.

Romano stood up from the comfy sofa he was sitting to grab some drinks in the refrigerator.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Ludwig asked, his eyes following the walking Romano.

Romano glared at him. "Can't you see, you potato-bastard? I'm going to get a drink, moron!"

Ludwig popped a vein, trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry Ludwig…" Feli mumbled.

The young German smiled a little, ruffling Feli's hair.

Watching his little brother sharing a simple yet sweet moment with his lover, Romano's eyes saddened, remembering none other than his stupid tomato-loving _bastard_ lover.

Romano can still remember it all clearly.

The day when they confessed to each other.

The day they first held hands.

The day where they shared their first kiss.

The day where they told each other _I love you._

The day where they first made love.

He can still remember it all.

"_Reason? I don't need that bratty Romano anymore…! Always, always, always throwing me like that! He can't do anything on his own! If only I can get Feli and not him!"_

Romano closed his eyes, shaking his head, telling himself that everything was a lie.

All those sweet kisses.

It's all a lie.

Lie.

The door opened revealing the always grinning Prussia.

"Hey brother dear! How're you?" He greeted loudly. "Be glad that the awesome me is here!"

Ludwig looked at him with a monotone face while Feli gasped in surprise.

"Gil-nii-chan!"

"What're you doing here?" Ludwig asked as he watched Feli being hugged by his brother.

"Well…" Prussia looked around the room and saw a bewildered Romano standing beside the refrigerator.

"L-lovino?"

Romano clenched his teeth. "What're you doing here?" He hissed.

"That's what I want to ask you! What're you doing here?" Prussia walked towards Romano.

He glared at Prussia who was still walking towards him.

"Don't you know that Antonio's looking for you the whole time?"

"_Urusai baka!_"

Prussia twitched. "Oi, Antonio was really worried about you!"

"Why does he care? Doesn't he only care for Feli?" Romano blurted out, his face red from anger.

Prussia raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I heard it! He said that only if he could get Feli and not me!" Romano continued, ignoring the confused face of Ludwig and Feli. "**He doesn't need me anymore!**"

Silence conquered the whole room.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Prussia laughed out loud, holding his tummy while slapping the nearby wall.

Romano, Feli and Ludwing all looked at him with shocked faces.

"W-why're you laughing, dammit!" Romano shouted his face now red from embarrassment.

"You're wrong, Lovi! You didn't heard what Tonio said after that!"

"Huh?"

"_Reason? I don't need that bratty Romano anymore…! Always, always, always throwing me like that! He can't do anything on his own! If only I can get Feli and not him! ..But, even so, I can't leave him alone. Without him, I feel so incomplete. Even though he usually talks thrash, I know that he's just embarrassed to tell me his true feelings are…and no one can replace him. I really love him…my Lovi."_

Prussia laughed again after saying those words that Romano didn't heard last night.

"That stupid Tonio really did it this time!"

Romano's whole body was shivering.

"Nii-chan?"

And with that, the young Italian ran out the house, leaving an annoyed Ludwig, smiling Feli and a laughing Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Back at Spain's house<p>

"Where is he…?" Antonio mumbled, opening the door of his house. It was already dawn when he got back after searching all over the place for his Romano.

"Romano…"

"Quello che è, Tonio idiota." Said a familiar voice from behind.

Antonio turned around quickly to see his Romano standing in front of him.

Romano stared at Antonio, his face blushing.

"¿Eres tú, Romano?" The Spanish man asked, his lips trembling from excitement.

The latter smirked. "Who else could it be, bastard?"

Antonio ran towards Romano, hugging him tightly while mumbling incoherent words.

Romano blushed, hugging back Antonio.

"W-why did you leave, mi romano?" Antonio asked, kissing Romano's ear.

Romano resisted from moaning to answer his lover. "I-I heard you…talking to that bastardo Prussia…"

Antonio listened, still hugging Romano around the waist.

"A-and…I heard you say that you don't need me anymore…" This time, Romano let his tears out.

Feeling his chest wet from Romano's tears, Antonio smiled silently, rubbing Romano's back to comfort him.

"Silly Romano…I need you. Without you, my life is not worth living for. You're the reason why I'm still here. I will never replace you, not to Feli or anyone else. Lo siento, Romano." Antonio whispered, pulling himself away from Romano to look at his face.

Romano gasped at Antonio's words. "R-really?"

Nodding, Antonio kissed Romano's tears away. "No llores, mi Romano…"

Romano's face flushed, the tears stopping immediately as soon as he saw Antonio's face looking at him.

Only him.

"Idiota…bastardo…Ti amo così tanto…" Romano mumbled looking straightly at Antonio, his hand covering his blushing face.

Antonio held Romano's hands, kissing it passionately. "Te amo demasiado…mi Romano…"

After the two of them kissed, they looked at each other.

"Don't ever run away from me again, Lovi." Antonio said, smiling at Romano.

Romano pouted.

"Prométeme…"

Romano smiled.

"Prometto…"

* * *

><p>Omo, I don't know if the translations are correct. .<p>

_Quello che è, Tonio idiota- _What is it, idiot Tonio.

_¿Eres tú, Romano_- Is that you, Romano?

_Lo siento, Romano_- I'm sorry Romano.

_No llores, mi Romano_- Don't cry, my Romano.

_Idiota…bastardo…Ti amo così tanto_…- Idiot, bastard, I love you so much.

_Te amo demasiado…mi Romano_…- I love you too, my Romano.

_Prométeme_…- Promise me

_Prometto_- Promise.

-Elle-


End file.
